


[鹿犬莉性转]圣诞颂歌

by ObscureSude99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureSude99/pseuds/ObscureSude99
Summary: 预警：本篇为原作故事背景下，仅鹿犬莉三人性转设定，OOC重，无法接受这一设定的朋友请及时止损。涉及人物感情线索：性转后Leon/利昂（Lily）×Jenny/詹妮（James），鹿犬羁绊向，Sirius/小天狼星姓名不变。私设如山，包括： Jenny Potter为找球手而非追球手。将尖头叉子阿尼马格斯形态鹿种明确设定为驯鹿(但原作不是)。霍格沃茨学生学习守护神咒时间下调为五年级。
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter
Kudos: 1





	1. 楔子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：本篇为原作故事背景下，仅鹿犬莉三人性转设定，OOC重，无法接受这一设定的朋友请及时止损。
> 
> 涉及人物感情线索：性转后Leon/利昂（Lily）×Jenny/詹妮（James），鹿犬羁绊向，Sirius/小天狼星姓名不变。
> 
> 私设如山，包括： Jenny Potter为找球手而非追球手。
> 
> 将尖头叉子阿尼马格斯形态鹿种明确设定为驯鹿(但原作不是)。
> 
> 霍格沃茨学生学习守护神咒时间下调为五年级。

淡淡的雾霭弥漫了公园，

大门口的煤气灯突然闪亮。

在那些陌生而平静的眼睛里，

我只依稀记得一双目光。

你的忧伤，对于众人秘而不宣，

我却立刻成为了你的伙伴，

你也清楚，令人窒息和厌恶的悲痛

已把我的内心塞满。

我爱这个日子，并为此欢庆，

你一声召唤，我便会立刻出现。

对于我，这个罪孽深重、游手好闲的人，

只有你一人从来没有过责难。

——阿赫玛托娃《致薇拉·伊万诺娃-施瓦尔萨伦》

Chapter 0 楔子

00 第一片雪

1979年12月18日。

身材肥胖的男人双手被缚，被狠狠往地上一掼，下巴吃痛，随即发出了一阵难听的哼哼声。

“布莱克。”面容伤痕累累的傲罗皱眉盯视着眼前的年轻女人，声音严厉，颇有警告意味。女子却好似毫不在意地垂下眼睛，片刻后抬头，灰色眸子安安静静如同深冬结冰的湖面：“我今年的任务……这就算完成了吧？”她的声音微微沙哑。

穆迪恼火地朝她比了个手势。身材高挑的女子于是径自转身，光泽柔润的黑发垂落耳畔，其间若隐若现一颗银色耳钉蹦跳如促狭闪烁的星星。这唯一的装饰物与她本人的气质呼应得刚好——白毛衣，黑夹克，牛仔裤勾勒出线条优美的双腿，一种摇滚乐手的桀骜不羁，极美而不自知。

她跨上停在街口的摩托车，正要扣上头盔，身后的老傲罗忽然说：“布莱克。”

小天狼星·布莱克的动作顿住了。扣住头盔的手指指节泛白。

“时刻保持警惕……就算是放假的时候。”临近圣诞节的寒冽空气里，老傲罗在她背后粗声道。

小天狼星没说话，只是握紧了她的摩托车把。在飞上天空之前她用力仰头。新降的雪花已经飘落。


	2. Chapter1

淡淡的雾霭弥漫了公园，

大门口的煤气灯突然闪亮。

在那些陌生而平静的眼睛里，

我只依稀记得一  


Chapter 1 小天狼星

01 红鼻子

1979年圣诞节前，一颗横冲直撞的游走球闯进了我租住的麻瓜公寓，把我可怜而难得的放假时间撞成了一地稀碎的玻璃碴子。想想看那个场景吧——碎玻璃片混着雪粒散得到处都是，在天光下反射出细碎又晶莹的光，穿过人体落到我眼睛里。我慢慢把眼睛向上移，罪魁祸首眨眨眼睛，带着一种我认识她这么多年从没变过的、炫耀般的神气劲儿，举起魔杖在头顶轻轻一点。

只是一眨眼功夫，鲜艳的色彩就流满了她身上的各个角落。

她戴着一顶毛茸茸的白色针织帽，即使如此，还是有几缕蜷曲的黑发从帽子下顽强地绕着她的耳朵探出头来。我不难想象摘掉帽子后它们像东倒西歪的麦草般朝四面八方支棱开的样子。顺带一提，她的审美还是糟糕透顶——谁会想到在方格的飞行斗篷领口上系一条带院徽的围巾啊？

詹妮·波特，这个疯女人，就能。

就像在这个正常的家庭主妇（你为这个词掐死我也没用，尖头叉子，反正当初那头撞进草莓地咕噜噜撒欢一样迫不及待走进爱情坟墓的傻狍子可不是我）都该开开心心地待在自家壁炉旁边烤火的圣诞节前夕，也只有这个疯子能骑着扫把，顶着细雪和寒风，从高锥克一股作气飞到这块巴掌大的麻瓜街区来。

“我用了幻身咒。”她说了这句废话（我六岁就认得出这种咒语了），用软底皮靴子（会带着小翅膀一样的傻瓜鹿角吗？）踩着12月雪后清新寒冽的空气和撞了一地的冰霜碎片嘎吱嘎吱走近我，吸了吸通红的鼻子，然后皱起她对普通女孩来讲有点过分英气的眉毛，“见鬼，大脚板，你——”

我说：“你看起来像红鼻子鲁道夫。”

有一个小声音轻轻说，你不该对她这么尖刻。

哦，见鬼去吧。你，你们——没有资格指责我。我愤怒地想。当她伸出在深冬的高空飞行里冻得冰冰凉凉的手时，我几乎条件反射地打了个哆嗦，可连我自己都不知道我为什么没有甩开它。

“你闻起来像在劣质白兰地里打过滚的小狗狗。”她指出，似乎对那些快逼得我爆炸的情绪一无觉察，只是带着一脸我无法描述，但总之一点都不该属于詹妮·波特的、让我无所适从的谴责。这甚至让我一腔怨怼都无从发泄。

“别提这件事。”我努力想让自己的声音不要听上去太过阴郁和疲惫。这时，随着有关她的一切——从自帽底生长出的乱蓬蓬的长发到傻傻的圆框眼镜后榛子巧克力颜色的眼睛到微长微翘被冻得通红的鼻子——都在我眼前逐渐清晰起来，我渐渐从一片混沌里打捞出了自己的理智：“社里有任务吗？”

我几乎是带着近乎自虐的快感告诉自己说我已经做好准备结束我昨天领到的轮值假期，跟着从天而降的尖头叉子去随便哪个街区投入任何一场和食死徒硬碰硬的战斗。没准那样我就能找回那个我熟悉的小天狼星·布莱克了。我现在什么都不需要，就需要这个。

可是她用一脸不可思议的表情打破了我的期待：“还有五天就是圣诞节了，你是认真的吗？”

她什么时候能放弃这个见鬼的笑话？“我不认为伏地魔——”

她用一个看起来粗俗、但很合我心意的手势堵住了我沙哑的抗议。

“如果他们来了，我们会知道的。”她坚决地说，“可是除了为他们担惊受怕，我们可做的事还多着呢。”

她拉着我走进本该属于我的公寓里去时，我才后知后觉地想起，我不该为此惊讶的。

我渴望一场战斗就像渴望一场骤然掠境的暴雨，因为我一意孤行地相信它能帮我洗刷干净现在这个糟糕透顶的小天狼星·布莱克。我不在乎要为此付出什么代价。

但眼前这个人的不请自来却提醒我也许还有第二条路可走……还有一个人是我需要的。不管她是詹妮·波特还是——好吧，请把我刚才说过的话当作该死的酒精催生出的残疾的儿子吧。

我说过詹妮·波特吗？

我想说的是詹妮·伊万斯。

02 金铃铛

我围着毯子坐在地板上，厨房里传来尖头叉子轻松愉悦的哼歌声，我想象得出她的快乐是怎样像金色的云朵一样轻盈地膨胀，上升，充满整个连炉子都蒙着厚厚一层灰的厨房——即使她作弊般的快乐魔法并不足以挽救她惨不忍睹的家政魔法。

“事先说好，我不为你造成的任何损失负责。”我靠在门框上阴郁地说，“你是怎么说服伊万斯放你出栏毁灭世界的？”

詹妮朝我毫无威慑力地龇了龇牙，她灵巧地抖了抖杖尖，原先躺在起居室地板上的几个空酒瓶子猛地蹦起来，像失控的游走球一样朝厨房猛冲过去。

我毫不意外地听见了玻璃碎裂的声音。

“你知道我为说服那个麻瓜把房子租给我费了多大的劲吗？哈尼？”

“我只是用力过猛。”她竟然装模作样地叹了口气，“下次——”

“我敢保证不会有下次，那个老傻瓜就会把我和你一起踹出去。”

“那不正好吗？”她转过身，狡黠地一笑，“那样你就可以跟我回家了。”

我清晰地听见自己倒吸的冷气在肋骨上撞击出空洞的响声。我希望只有我一个人听见。

“这个圣诞节笑话太俗套了。”

她的笑容消失了。那双浅褐色眼睛里的目光一下子变得陌生起来。

“我不是在说一个笑话。”半晌，我听见她低声说，那里面掺杂的情绪使我莫名地困惑甚而烦躁起来，我为什么会错觉她在道歉？

我不喜欢她向我道歉……她有什么好向我道歉的呢？

下一刻我看见她的目光朝茶几旁东倒西歪的麻瓜速食食品包装袋移过去。

“看在梅林的份上，叉子，别露出这种好像——好像我是个水晶花瓶一样的表情，我只是昨天——”我努力想做到轻描淡写，“好不容易让阿拉斯托给了我几天休息时间……谁知道你像个飞贼似的没头没脑闯过来。”

她盯着我一言不发，我竭尽全力想让我们之间的气氛回到最正常的状态：“所以，你还没告诉我，你为什么大老远从高锥克山谷跑来伦敦？”更别提还把利昂·伊万斯丢在家里——我必须承认我这么想的时候不无幸灾乐祸，虽然公平地讲，我和伊万斯先生现在也算是朋友了。

“我最后一次离家出走了，收留吗？”她忽然说。下一秒，有个热烘烘、毛茸茸的脑袋蹭上了我的脸颊。

“当……然。”片刻的僵硬后，我轻声回答，小心翼翼地把手搭上她瘦削的脊背。

在伦敦十二月的深冬里，我再一次听见了盛夏七月，高锥克山谷无歇如注的雨声。

03 极光与雪

“我最后一次离家出走了，收留吗？”

我拖着和我自己一样从头到脚湿漉漉滴水的扫帚跳上詹妮·波特卧室的窗台时，说的话大致上是这个意思。那一年我十六岁。明明还是四年前的事，现在想来，能说出口的词句已被流逝的时间冲洗得面目模糊，只有詹妮·波特仰起脸看我的模样，如溪流中的卵石般愈发光洁而鲜亮。

换了其他女孩，面对这种情景大概无一例外地要大惊小怪地对我问东问西——然而她只是眨眨眼睛，果断地朝我伸出手：

“当然。顺带一提，girl，我不保证我的睡衣符合你的型号……” 

我洗完澡推门出来拿着毛巾狠命揉头发，面前地板上摆着的糖浆水果馅饼凝固的果酱在灯光下看起来晶莹又诱人，我不免悻悻地想为什么不能在假期使用速干咒。

“伙计，你看起来糟透了。”尖头叉子毫不客气地拽过我手里的毛巾蹂躏我的短发（她嫉妒我的秀发很久了！），而我一解放双手就迫不及待地把手朝尤菲米娅烤制的馅饼伸了过去。

“厨房里只有这些了……哦瞧你这点出息！”

“味道够好了……轻点，尖头叉子，”我费力地后仰，抗议，“你要薅秃我吗？”

“有区别吗？”她在我头顶用令人作呕的、假装无辜的甜美声音说。

后来她终于放过了我的头发，在我面前盘着腿坐下来，我倒是很欣慰她没有穿一身镶蕾丝花边的睡裙，毕竟，那太不詹妮·波特了，不是吗？

等我解决了最后一块馅饼满足地舔手指的时候，我才发现她一脸古怪。

“你也想吃？你应该告诉我让我留——”

“去你的，你当谁都像你一样！”她拉过旁边一个毛茸茸的抱枕砸过来，被我一把接住：“冷静点，哈尼——哇哦，原来你有这种爱好吗？”我像看见新大陆般盯着手中那张小熊笑脸，“你如果早告诉我，我每年圣诞节就不用愁——”

“谁打的你？”

我停下对她的嘲笑。那双浅褐色的眸子在镜片后一瞬不瞬，一缕我熟悉的笑意也无。

我拉了拉袖口，比了个满不在乎的手势，暗自希望我的语气也能如是：

“当然是……我亲爱的好妈妈咯。”

她没有问我原因。那天晚上没有。后来也没有。

当晚我们挤在一张床上，脑袋旁边搁着笑脸夸张的小熊抱枕，身上盖着印了波特利骄子队经典标志（一颗张牙舞爪的游走球）的被子，一开始还像两个嗅嗅似的在被子下闹成一团，以致我差点被笑得抽风的尖头叉子一脚踹到地上（“哈哈哈哈住手别挠——小天狼星你这个贱人住手哈哈哈哈——”）后半夜时我渐渐没了打闹的力气，索性放纵自己把头埋进浸满尖头叉子味道的、暖烘烘的被子里，迷迷糊糊地好奇，尤菲米娅是怎么买到比格里莫广场暖和得多的被子的。

我彻底沉入一片黑甜的睡眠中之前，最后听到的是这样一句话。

“欢迎回家，傻子。

五年级的暑假，我在高锥克山谷度过了一段非常放肆而快乐的日子。我跟着詹妮摸遍了山谷的所有角落，又乔装成麻瓜少女一起到毗邻的麻瓜城镇逛了个遍——在那里我们收集到了一堆废铜烂铁，后来我和尖头叉子研究了很久，终于在暑假的最后一天拼装出了一辆超酷的飞天摩托。

不像大多数狗血的麻瓜小说那样，那个夏天绝不是我们快乐时光的终结——而恰恰正是开始。

我们后来利用一切可以利用的时光到处瞎跑——甚至在成年后的圣诞节假期偷摸跑去了极圈外。浩荡的寒风里，我们像同一个窝里两颗巨大的白色鸟蛋一样紧紧靠在一起，透过各自结霜的睫毛看着璀璨的极光拖着长长的裙裾在天空中游曳，牙齿战战仍然不忘挣扎着嘲笑彼此坠着霜花的眼角眉梢有多么愚蠢。

那也是我们第一次亲眼看到那些传说中，为圣诞老人拉雪橇的生物。它们举起枝枝蔓蔓的鹿角，成群结队行走在无垠的雪原上，警觉地回眸凝视我们这两个不速之客时，硕大幽黑的眼睛宛如一面面无伦的镜子。

后来，当我为尖头叉子的婚礼悲惨地同一条条V字领、一字领，人鱼裙摆，超短裙摆等各种小天狼星·布莱克（想想看，这个穿上高跟鞋连道都走不了的女人曾经是霍格沃茨的校花！）闻所未闻、叹为观止的礼服搏斗时，我穿着一条尤菲米娅亲手挑的白裙子一瘸一拐地从试衣间走出来，某个傻狍子——因为抹了过多的发蜡像个顶着特大号伞盖的蘑菇——毫无自觉地蹦起来，兴奋地抱着我说就这件大脚板你穿这件真好看就像……

这个词汇量贫乏的傻子冥思苦想半天，眼前一亮笑出一嘴白牙。你像极光女神一样美。那份沾沾自喜的模样与其说是赞美我倒不如说是为她自己搜肠刮肚想出的肉麻语句自豪。不过想想她早些年给利昂递的，那内容为“你的眼睛绿得像黑湖底摇曳的水草，我恨不得被它们抓住淹死其中”的情诗，我是不会跟这个傻丫头较真的。

但我还是忍不住揶揄她：“人家都说伴娘要找比自己丑的，你怎么回事？”

我说这话的意思自然不是抱怨她有多自负或暗示说要抢她在婚礼上的风头。事实上，尽管从小到大我早就习惯了在别人艳羡的目光里昂起头骄傲地走过，却并不很享受被那些蠢蠢欲动的蠢家伙注视的感觉，也不很关心其他女生的穿着打扮——这些事都太无聊了。

对我而言，与其把珍贵的脑容量浪费在这些鸡毛蒜皮上，倒不如把它们用来和尖头叉子待在一起好好策划几场恶作剧。

但她似乎把我的调侃当了真，故意鼓起原本瘦削的脸，很凶恶地说是啊我忘记了，现在取消你的伴娘资格还来得及吗！

我说行啊行啊你找别人来我觉得这一周好像当了个傻狍子的妈（原谅我，亲爱的尤菲，但你知道我的意思！）。

她严肃地想想，最后毅然决然地摇摇头，抱着我的肩膀凑到我耳边恶狠狠地说不行，我得给她争口气让所有人都看到詹妮·波特的婚礼是多么独一无二，它有最最最英俊的新郎和最最最最好看的伴娘，她像星星一样闪闪发光。

“然后！”她大声宣布，“你做伴娘的资格就被永久性取消了。我的婚礼由此成了独一无二不可复得的了哈哈哈哈！”

我说是啊是啊这世界上哪还有人像你这么缺心眼儿会找我去做伴娘啊。

她摆出一副作呕的样子，尖叫说小天狼星你可真够自恋的。

我直接伸手拔了她脑袋上插的梳子，她乱蓬蓬的头发又开始耀武扬威，然后尖头叉子和大脚板顺理成章打闹在一起。

我没有告诉她，这世上确确实实只有她一个人会死心塌地地要求小天狼星·布莱克这个傲慢的女人去做她的伴娘。而就算这世上真的会再冒出一个像她一样缺心眼的傻瓜邀请我，我也不会去做那个人的伴娘的。

那天她抱着我的肩膀真诚地说，“你像极光女神一样美”的时候，我在她金褐色琥珀一样清澈的瞳子里再度清楚地看见了那一天极圈外天穹下，纷纷扬扬、兜兜转转盘旋着飘落的洁白雪片。

我突然后知后觉地想起，我原来是曾经以为，可以和尖头叉子用一辈子的时间浪迹四方，疯跑遍这荒唐世界所有角落的。

04 炉火红旺噼啪跳

当我们在黑魔法防御术课上首次召唤出守护神时，詹妮轻松得不费吹灰之力。说起来，即使我在这门课上的成绩往往比她略高一筹（反正她总是能在变形术课上找补回她受损的自尊心），在召唤守护神上也远没有她那样得心应手。当大脚板气喘吁吁绕着我打转的时候，尖头叉子已经跑到眉头紧锁的利昂·伊万斯面前炫耀起了它分叉繁复的角，当然，它和它吹口哨撩汉的主人毫不例外地收获了伊万斯先生那个不解风情的书呆子一记无语的凝视和转身而去的背影。

詹妮耸耸肩，潇洒地甩甩她扎在脑后的长辫子。

“走背字了吧，尖头叉子？”我促狭地问，换个人大概早跟我翻脸了，但是詹妮·波特却满不在乎地说：“等着瞧，我迟早会让他意识到我的魅力的。”那时候，距她开始追求傻瓜伊万斯已经两年了。我很少佩服什么人，詹妮算是一个：我佩服极了她对一尊复活节岛石像死缠烂打的死心眼，恨不得把她摁到黑湖水里好好清醒清醒或者去揭开伊万斯的头盖骨看看这个傲慢的混球到底给我们（这话说着有些恶心）最不可救药的傻逼甜心下了什么迷情剂——

我这么说的时候正霸占着休息室壁炉旁最柔软的一张座椅写我魔药学的论文，顺便恶狠狠地对莱姆斯大发牢骚。毛茸茸先生摇摇头，用魔杖吸掉我无意识情况下挤满整张羊皮纸的墨水，摆出他最理智的模样对我好言相劝：“小天狼星（他这么称呼我的时候往往是委婉地暗示我他在说的话不是玩笑），你不应该这样粗暴地对一个人下结论。”

“粗暴？”我尖锐地说，“我觉得五年的时间已经够我对一个头脑石化的白痴下结论——”

“你觉得利昂是个白痴？”他好笑地问。

“他当然是。”我斩钉截铁，烦躁地挥挥手，“但是，他是不是白痴其实不重要，重要的是——”我朝楼上指了指。莱姆斯叹了口气。

“我知道你很担心詹妮。”又来了，莱姆斯是个棒极了的朋友，但我不明白他为什么老是喜欢用这种——这种安详得令人发疯的口吻来作为开场白，“可是如果你作为局外人，都能看清利昂·伊万斯是个什么样的人，你认为詹妮——不管怎么说，她确实很关注利昂——会把一个冷血的混蛋放在被追求者的位置上么？”

“我认为一定是三年级那场比赛里的游走球撞坏了她的脑袋——”我突然想起了一件事，猛地起身，吓得彼得打翻了墨水瓶，“操，我要去找埃弗里那个混蛋算账——那个球是他打出来的！”

“大脚板。”莱姆斯责备地说，换了一个称呼，在这种时候这往往意味着他非常不认可我们的某些行为，而原因是他觉得太孩子气了，“你知道这是不可能的。”

我怒视他，但月亮脸不为所动。彼得不安地啃了会指甲，抱着羊皮纸和课本小心地挪去了另一张桌子。

“你觉得詹妮是被，咳，‘爱情’，蒙蔽了眼睛，可是……”

“难道不是吗？”我冷笑着打断他，“你也看见她昨天的样子了——一个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。”就在前一天，詹妮·波特持续五年锲而不舍的追球活动终于成功失手。利昂·伊万斯在她把鼻涕精吊起来以后冷冰冰地告诉她，他不认为他这辈子会有和“一个不知道如何尊重别人的女人”出去约会的一天。我原本并没有把这当一回事，直到詹妮带着一脸梦游般的神情趁我不注意把火焰威士忌当做黄油啤酒“咚咚咚”灌下去三大杯。

今天她扎煞着一头乱毛在床上闷了一天，我试遍了种种试探威胁的手段，未果。遂愤而下楼写老鼻涕虫关于月长石用途的论文，中途还要像个家养小精灵一样回去两趟，免得某个家伙因为“情感受创”这种扯淡理由一不小心饿死。

“别告诉我你不认为詹妮·波特是个傻瓜。”莱姆斯温和地说。

笑声卡在喉咙里，让我忍不住发出一串沙哑的咳嗽：“哦，莱米。”我坐直了身体，“是，她当然是。我们都是。可是——”

我的舌头随着在我心头一闪而逝的某些念头僵硬起来。

“我有点明白了。”我干涩地说，“我想伊万斯先生大概不需要一个傻瓜当女朋友。”

我惊讶地看到莱姆斯露出了一个浅淡却真实的笑容。

“如果你对利昂了解得再多一些，”他轻快地道，“你是不会下这种结论的。”

“行了，我知道你肯定会为你知根知底的舍友说好话——”

“并不如对詹妮和你了解得多。”他轻声说。我猛地抬起头，看见他迎着炉火神色专注的侧脸，几道色泽浅淡的伤疤还顽固地不肯消退。

“抱歉——”

莱姆斯好气好笑似地看向我：“你什么时候会说这个词的，布莱克小姐？”他安慰般用羽毛笔的末端点点桌子，“你们都是傻瓜，可是这一点什么时候影响过你爱詹妮·波特？”

“你这说法可真肉麻。”我咕哝道，撸起袖子摸摸胳臂上的鸡皮疙瘩，“但那有什么用？我又不是伊万斯那个……”

“你不怀疑你们看到的詹妮是不一样的吗？”

“这有什么可怀疑的——她只有见了那颗红色毒蘑菇才会沮丧得像头割了两茬鹿茸的傻鹿。”

“还不是……不过接近了。”日后我在对麻瓜的生活了解得更多以后，总是无可避免地把莱姆斯的形象同夹着公文包、戴着眼镜的中学老师联系在一起，这离不开他在这种时候循循善诱模样给我留下的印象，“小天狼星，你讨厌利昂，因为他会让詹妮难过。”

我僵了一下，莱姆斯的一针见血像把快而利的刀子，我感觉自己像一只被削掉果皮、暴露在空气中氧化的苹果。

“那又怎么样？”我索性破罐破摔，抬起头傲慢地冲月亮脸扬扬下巴，可这个混蛋却是一脸安详的表情，使我的挑衅如同打在棉花上的拳头一样失了气力，“我想说的是，有时候我们过于在意自己想看到的东西……反而容易看不清别的事情。”

“你在意詹妮的心情，对利昂和你自己的了解反而被放到了后面——同样的，詹妮……”直到这里，他才第一次露出了迟疑的神色，“她太希望能得到利昂的反馈，但……我想她可能一直忽略了利昂的心情。”

“你想说她是个自私的——”我猛地抬头，但莱姆斯平静又坚定的样子却让我无从发泄自己骤然而起的怒火，“不，我想说的是她或许需要转变一下表达好感的方式。”

金色的炉火噼噼啪啪地蹦跳着。我们注视着它们越升越高。

“真麻烦。”我冷淡地说，“或许我该建议她用迷情剂。”

“哦，你不会的——再说你明知道她也不会。”莱姆斯笑着摇头，“相信我，这正是她和其他追求利昂的姑娘们不同的地方。”

“可是有什么区别呢？反正那个红发佬并不在意。”

“没有人会拒绝善意。”莱姆斯说，“不管你相不相信……利昂是个好人，而且他也知道詹妮是个好姑娘。”

我眯起眼：“你们——”

“我们没有谈过这种事。”他坚决地说，于是我知道不能在这件事上怀疑他，“但那就是为什么他始终在拒绝她。”

“其实我……”他犹豫了一下，“可能你会觉得不太高兴，但我一直觉得，詹妮从来没让他看到过她最好的样子。”

我撑住脑袋，半晌，沉声说：“我不觉得她是个……会伪装的人。”那个傻瓜，当然——她那点小心思浅得像汪日光下金灿灿的池塘，一眼就能看到底。再说，一个小声音在我胸腔里喃喃道，如果她真的想隐瞒什么，我会知道的。

“她当然没有。”莱姆斯安慰似地说，“至少没有故意去那样做。”

我皱起眉头：“故意？”

“我们有时候会不自觉做出一些我们自己都料想不到的行为。”他转过头凝视着炉火，半面脸隐没在阴影里。

我知道我不该再问下去了。

05 星星独木舟

“你等我一下。”我小心翼翼地伸出手，“你等我一下，我马上过来。”

杖尖发出的光芒把尖头叉子递给我的眼神照得模模糊糊，站在天文台最外沿的高台上，夜风把她的长袍下摆吹得飘飘荡荡，像只展翅欲飞的鸟。

我深吸一口气：“尖头叉子，你知道，为那个混蛋不值得——”

她顿住脚步，忽然跳了下来。我配合地发出了一声被掐断在喉咙里的尖叫。

随后，一个毛茸茸的游走球（金飞贼？）狠狠地拍在了我脸上。

詹妮·波特骂骂咧咧地打我，我不甘示弱地探手过去袭击她最脆弱的地方，原本平静的天文台塔顶瞬间变成一片狼藉的战场：

“梅林的七十年臭袜子啊，你脑子塞了多少芨芨草才认为我会做那种——哈，哈哈，哈哈哈哈——Fuck you，Sirius Black！住手，你他妈住手听见没哈哈哈——”

“也不知道暑假拉着我看麻瓜没脑子肥皂剧的人是——哦，你这个疯子，把脚给我放下！”

“我——我不——除非你先——哈哈哈哈！”

“我不挠了，你也给我停下——啊啊啊尖头叉子你要谋杀吗？！我要掉下去了——！”

我们（暂时）休战以后，肩并肩坐在天文塔最高处的台阶上，抬头仰望落满星星的天空。从前，拜沃尔布加所赐，我同雷古勒斯几乎把星谱倒背如流，或许正是因为这个原因，我的天文学成绩不赖，不过同样因为这一点，我从来都不喜欢这门课。

如果不是被某个突发奇想从四柱床上跳起来的家伙拉着，我一个人，怕也不会想到来这里瞪着黑黢黢的天空发愣吧。虽然现在看来，这感觉倒也不坏。

夏夜的风吹面不寒，反而裹挟着幽幽的林木枝条香气，令人精神振作。也许两个小时后，我们是能够看到日出的。

尖头叉子在我旁边胡乱摸索着什么，我掏出藏了一段时间的半瓶黄油啤酒朝她晃晃，然后在她再度扑过来之前一口把它干了。她顿了一下，在我眯眼朝她得意地咧开笑容时，突然伸手扳着我肩膀用她发质硬得可怕的脑袋报复性地蹭了我的脸，然后很是无赖地把脑袋搁到了我肩膀上。若不是看在你洗了头的份上，我今天可能真的要在天文塔现场制造一起谋杀案了，尖头叉子——我小心地嗅着她头发里小白菊的味道，在心里愤愤地威胁她——原谅你了，Vixen。

“感觉好点了？”

“一直都很好。”她闷闷道，可沙哑的声音出卖了她。

“天啊，叉子，你不会是哭了吧——”我难以置信地问，“得了吧，我才没有……那么脓包……”她的声音渐渐微弱下去，倒是干燥的，这兆头不坏，至少我不用把她提溜起来在她耳边大喊大叫让她清醒一点了，尽管事情似乎不会因为这一点改善多少。

不过……如果你稍微，稍微稍微，“脓包”一点点，比现在的你多一点点眼泪，我是不是就不用害怕一个人看到你的眼泪了呢？

我这样乱七八糟想着，突然听见她在我耳边小声喊我的名字：“小天狼星。”

“嗯。”

“你是不是打算骂我？”

“哈。”惊讶之下，我反倒忍不住用鼻子呵出了笑声，“你也太了解我了。”

“废话。那当然。”她说得自然又骄傲，我几乎要错觉连日来一直意气消沉的那个人不是她。

于是我沉默了一会儿，动用我十六年里积攒的所有对感情认知的经验想找寻一块小小的空间，能让我站稳脚跟并且带给她一点可怜的安慰——然而，无解。

我可以在她眼睛亮起来的一瞬间张口说出她心底的恶作剧计划，她也能根据我连自己都察觉不出的情绪波动立刻摇头晃脑地去捅个篓子来给我消遣解闷，可小天狼星·布莱克在詹妮·波特的感情问题上永远只能充当一个局外人。好一则傻瓜的讽刺笑话。

“不过现在我不这么想了。”我叹了口气，终于决定伸出手覆盖在她的手背上，这感觉可真怪，大约是因为这个动作让我想起了很多年前我们刚入校的时候——那时的小天狼星·布莱克是个用下巴看人的小丫头片子，扎着长长的马尾辫穿着做工精致的长袍，领口扣得一丝不苟，脸上大约还带着稚气，却已经知道要一步一步走得仪态优雅，记得不动声色躲开旁边人明里暗里悄悄摸过来的手。但我已经记不得自己拒绝过多少回那个一头乱毛的小姑娘伸过来的、带着汗水热乎乎的小蹄子，就像我记不得我是从什么时候开始自暴自弃，任她握住我的手并且得寸进尺地揉。

“你还算争气，没像马琳上次似的哭哭啼啼——可是，说句实话，叉子，你到底为什么会这么……你知道你这幅模样很少见吧？”

我真不想看见你这个样子。我心底有个浮躁的小声音恶狠狠地说，我努力驱它离开。

“傻透了，是不是？”她自暴自弃一般说，“你嘲笑我好了。

我感觉有一股寒气从我的尾椎骨一气儿窜到后脑勺：“看在梅林的份上——尖头叉子，那个红毛混球到底给你吃了什么迷情剂？！”

她的脑袋从我肩上蹦了起来，但我已经来不及去后悔了。我到底把这句憋了好几年的话吐出来了，现在心头轻飘飘的，连猜测她表情的心情都好像随着它一并飞入云间。

我们在黑暗里僵持半晌，直到詹妮又把她的脑袋扔到我身上。

“完美绅士伊万斯才不会做这种事呢。”她说，带着微妙的讽刺，可我也从中听出了某些令我不安的、柔软得与詹妮格格不入的情绪，“这种事一听更像是詹妮·波特会做出来的。”

如果不是和尖头叉子偷偷溜上了天文台并且像两条黏糊糊的墨鱼似的靠在一起，我想我现在已经站在男生宿舍门口，向利昂·伊万斯提出决斗了。我知道他不会是我的对手。

就像整个格兰芬多——不，整个霍格沃茨——没有哪个五年级的男生在单打独斗上会是小天狼星·布莱克的对手。

“稍微有点脑子的人……都不会这样想。”我最终咬着牙说了这句话。然而，该死的，詹妮·波特这个笨蛋反而轻轻笑起来，呼吸时温暖的气息吹在我的颈窝里，令我在黑暗里半是恼火半是迷茫地睁大了眼睛。

“谢谢你，大脚板。”她支起身体，凑在我耳边轻轻说，“你让我感觉自己……没那么糟糕了。”

“你不糟糕。”糟糕的是那个红毛混蛋。你只是蠢。

奇怪的是，她接下来说出的话就好像她对我用了摄神取念一样：“其实你想的都对——我也觉得自己傻乎乎的。”我扭头看她，尖头叉子的老毛病又犯了，她揉了揉洗过的头发，把它们糟蹋得乱蓬蓬，却没有了平素向伊万斯做这个动作时的近乎嚣张的明亮，“我只是……唉，在他面前总是有点控制不住想炫耀。”

“为什么？”你为什么会喜欢那个你不了解也不了解你的红毛傻瓜呢？

这个念头方毕，我清晰又悲哀地意识到，我没有——甚至也不能对自己——否认这一点：她喜欢利昂·伊万斯。

她再度读懂了我的意思：“你还记不记得我们第一次在火车上见到伊万斯和鼻涕精那天？”她的语气欢快起来，“你的嘴巴真是棒呆了！”

“记得啊。”我在黑暗里微笑，眼前闪过飞驰的火车车窗上交替闪过的山阴树影，以及那个脸上落着几点雀斑、带着傻兮兮的圆框眼镜的小姑娘的面容，“谁让他们那时候那么讨人厌。”

“得了吧，你现在也觉得伊万斯和鼻涕精一样的讨厌。”她这回倒机灵了，用鼻子嗤笑着戳穿了我毫不走心的伪装，可听起来一点也没有不开心的迹象，“其实我现在也觉得他傻乎乎的。”

我难以置信地哼了一声，换来詹妮报复性地用她钢丝似的头发狠蹭了一下我的脸：“看在梅林三角裤的份上，我是认真的！”

我不置可否，她一无察觉，只是继续搂着我的肩膀絮絮叨叨：“你非得相信不可！三年级的魁地奇杯——我知道你记得——那次，我差点就对伊万斯施恶咒了。”

“你又没有真的下手。”我揭发她，同时突然觉得嘴巴里又干又涩，有关那次比赛赛前、赛中、赛后的回忆袭上心头，我有预感我一直想寻觅的答案已近在眼前，“我本来想替你去做，你也没让啊。”

“那时候比赛都结束了。”她不服气地小声咕哝，“用不着咒他了。”

06 向水果先生致意

三年级魁地奇杯决赛前，詹妮和我同高年级斯莱特林好好打了一架，利昂·伊万斯是导火线之一（抱歉，伊万斯先生，我的本意决不是要把你描述成一个可怜的小甜心！）——他和一个二年级的小巫师从图书馆回格兰芬多塔楼的路上挨了纯血统疯子的暗算。三年级学生对攻击型咒语知道得本就不多，更何况伊万斯（看上去）还是个和平爱好者呢——不过，平心而论，虽然赶不上我和詹妮，他干的也不坏。只是可惜我们还是让那群混球逃了。最后我在校医院让庞弗雷夫人帮我接手腕时，盯着他被那帮血统论者放出的马蜂叮得红肿胀大的脸如是想。

詹妮没受什么伤，但她气坏了。尖头叉子习惯于把喜怒哀乐表现于脸上，但我知道她很少真的生气。我揉着刚刚接好的手腕，看着她慢条斯理地整理袍子，知道我们该用那块魔法斗篷去地窖溜上一圈。

我至今都很奇怪，利昂·伊万斯是怎么看出了我们即将出动的迹象。他碧绿的眼睛虽然因为眼皮上的肿块眯成了一条缝，可里面的严厉倒有增无减：“你要去干什么？”

“你管得着吗？”詹妮轻蔑地说，她态度的强硬连我都吃了一惊。而且，她甚至没有像以往一样，在面对伊万斯的怀疑时嬉皮笑脸地扯谎。现在想来，有什么改变从那时起就发生了。

“你——”伊万斯顿了一下，“你不应该去找斯莱特林的麻烦。”

这下我们两个都震惊地瞪大了眼睛，詹妮的头发好像都炸了起来：“你现在——这样，还有小韦伯断了条腿，就这么算了？”很好，詹妮·波特，你的脑瓜是受伤了么——你这相当于承认了一切，我们的恶作剧全被你暴露啦。

“你不应该去……和他们打架。”他说得很慢，我这才意识到，他脸上的创口或许还在作痛。我们赶到现场时，他的外套蒙在了小韦伯脸上，自己倒被叮了个满头满脸。虽然伊万斯的学习成绩很好，不过作为麻瓜出身的巫师，他并不像我一样，拜我亲爱的好妈妈所赐，对这些恶咒生物的驱逐方法有粗浅的了解。

如果我意识到了伊万斯在痛，那詹妮大概也意识到了。她冷冷地瞪着伊万斯，脸色煞白。

“给我个理由。”她挑衅地抱起双臂，“如果是不想暴露你那位好朋友鼻涕精——”

“和西弗无关——再说这件事他没有参加！”伊万斯气急败坏地提高了音量，我不情愿地承认他是对的——刚才那群黑影里确实没有某个油腻腻的矮子，“波特，你这样因为学院对人心怀偏见——和今晚的斯莱特林有什么区别？！”

詹妮苍白的脸上烧起一片红晕：“我并不想和你吵架，伊万斯。”她最后放缓了声音，“这次我不会找斯内普的麻烦。但是这件事不应该就这么算了。我认出了诺特和克拉布。”诺特是斯莱特林魁地奇球队的队长。

我冷笑了一下：“比赛在即还有心思搞这种腌臜事。”

“后天就是魁地奇决赛了。”伊万斯冷淡地说，“我还以为你更喜欢在赛场上打败对手。”

他的语气不善，乍听上去几乎有讽刺詹妮要在赛前借故偷袭竞争对手的影子。我不知道詹妮是不是也做如是想。她的手捏紧了魔杖，指节苍白。

“我们当然会赢。”她尖声说。

“我可不像你一样乐观，假如格兰芬多的找球手因为偷袭别队球员——”

“我后天会抓住金色飞贼！”她愤怒地喊道，一把抓起书包冲出了病房。

至于我——我故意在原地磨蹭了一会，伊万斯脑瓜被叮得像颗熟透的红苹果，透过红肿的眼皮怀疑地看着我：“你想干什么，布莱克？”

“哦，没什么。”我慢慢悠悠道，向前走了几步，出其不意地按了按他额头的肿块，绅士伊万斯的表情一下子分外扭曲：“布莱克——”

我笑着直起身，轻快地道：“好好养伤吧，骑士先生，我不得不承认你干得不赖。”最后转身而去前我促狭地朝他眨了眨眼，“虽然比我差一点。”

我大笑着迈着轻盈的步子去追赶詹妮时，确实对伊万斯有了几分稀薄的好感，而难得的是这份好感到决赛那天反而还浓了几分——当我看到他带着满脸未褪掉的紫色伤痕坐到格兰芬多观众席上的时候。

“看样子，波特没有去和斯莱特林斗殴。”周围投来的疑虑眼神想必令他很不舒服——虽然竭力伪装得面无表情，但我看得见他从不曾放开攥紧的拳头。我在心里啧啧，何必这么虚伪地强装镇定呢，优等生先生？

我吐吐舌头：“拜你所赐。”

那天，詹妮被埃弗里那混球打出的游走球撞得差点摔下扫帚，但她抓住了飞贼。我们被金红色的洪流席卷时，她顽固地拒绝从观众席上跑下来的我拉她上校医院的命令，执意要先用那条完好的手臂给我一个胜利拥抱。

真拿你没办法，白痴。她潮乎乎的头发堆到我鼻尖时，我半是恼火，半是无可奈何地想着，轻轻回应了她的拥抱。

这个拥抱结束后，她似乎看到了什么，举起那条握着金色飞贼的手臂，朝高处使劲地挥动了一下。连我都辨识不出，那动作究竟是向某个脸上还斑斑块块的先生挑衅，炫耀……还是友好、自豪地致意。

后来我玩笑一般问詹妮还用不用报复伊万斯先生的嘲讽，她从满脸梦幻般的神情里打个激灵，似乎才回过神来：“啊……你说什么？小天狼星？”

我望着紫葡萄先生消失在外的那扇病房门，没有作声。

“我这几天有点明白了。大脚板。”她低声说，“我很累了。我不想再给他和我找麻烦了。”

“虽然我不觉得讨厌鼻涕精有什么不对。”她忽然恶狠狠地说，我差点被她逗笑了，如果她下一秒语气稍微明朗些许的话，“但是——唉，我大概是……太不尊重他了。”

“你瞧我……多糟糕啊。”她又说，“其实我知道他肯定不会喜欢我这么……这么炫耀，可我就是改不掉自己这些毛病……逊毙了。”

“不想了，”她的声音迷迷糊糊的，或许想这件事比之艰深的变形术，于她而言要更加劳神费力吧，“不想了……我明天就不再给他找麻烦了。”她笑了吗？我不知道。此时距离日出还有多久呢？我任由她靠在我肩膀上打盹，盯着远处禁林肆意生长蔓延的树木狰狞的黑影与起伏不定的轮廓，夜风簌簌，吹着傲慢的口哨从我们身边溜过。

虽然我总是在心底质问利昂·伊万斯“你这个混蛋，你怎么敢”，但此刻，我聆听着詹妮渐渐匀净的呼吸，一点点拼凑着那场比赛前后的种种细节，终于不无悲哀地承认，在这件事上，我或许没法责怪任何人。

利昂·伊万斯有错吗？在大庭广众下礼貌坚决地拒绝一个疯女人一天三次热情得让人厌烦的告白，在他清楚他不会给她希望的前提下。

我仇恨地发现，除了我以外，大概谁都会认为他是没错的吧。

在这件事上，连詹妮都不会和我站在同一条战线上。不然她怎会这样情绪低落地抱着我絮絮叨叨，然后微弱又倔强地宣布她要放弃了呢？她可是百折不挠的尖头叉子啊。

“你知道的，不是吗？”月亮脸这样问过我，“你一直都知道她的弱点在哪里。”

詹妮·波特，尖头叉子——这个傻瓜，她追求一个人的方式就像一只摇头摆尾的红鼻子草原鹿，总是想把口袋里所有的糖果都献宝一样捧到对方面前，总是理直气壮近乎……混蛋地相信对方会乐于接受。

她多聪明就有多幼稚多愚蠢，她天生就知道怎样爱人和爱怎样的人，像我们正在等待的那轮热烈的朝日一样朝周围输出光和暖，只是还不知道该怎样控制好热度，别让那份滚烫灼伤别人。而不管我怎样对伊万斯心怀不满，我都不能否认——他是个很好的、值得去爱的人。

可我，这个可悲的，觉得有责任同她站在一边，自以为对她知根知底的小天狼星·布莱克，明明知道她的弱点何在，却从来都在这一点上避实就虚——不，不完全是！我只是……

我只是不希望她改变罢了。

07 金红围巾风中扬

“他来做什么？”

我坐在球场看台一角，居高临下盯着下头那个一头红毛的脑袋。

“大概是来看詹妮训练的。”彼得热切地说（你怎么今天这么机灵，虫尾巴？）。

“那他大概就是来干扰院队训练的了。”我重新靠回座椅上。莱姆斯锐利地看了我一眼。

“放心好了，月亮脸，我不会当着伊万斯的面说这话的。”

莱姆斯无奈地摇了摇头：“我只是觉得你可以——对她更有信心一点。”

我做了个鬼脸，虽然对傻狍子这几年来追求某颗红色鬼飞球的努力始终嗤之以鼻，可我才不信会有什么人比我对尖头叉子的魁地奇技术和飞行能力更有信心。

我把目光向空旷的球场移去。尖头叉子正在整队，这是她担任队长后球队首次招新，随着她手臂起起落落，我猜想得到她会怎样给追球手们分配新的位置排列顺序，怎样纠正新的击球手还不甚熟练的握杆姿势，和我们的老伙计弗兰克一起骄傲地击掌要保住我们的魁地奇杯。她意气风发组织训练的样子一如既往像棵晨光下挺拔干净的小白杨。除了随着年岁增长轮廓稍有改变外，始终与她二年级进入球队时一般无二。我清楚这点，因为自从尖头叉子进入球队后，我没有缺席过她任何一场训练或比赛。

场地上，格兰芬多的球员们围成了一个小小的圈子，一阵小小起伏后，大约是振奋了士气，他们迅速分散开来，在我的位置上远观，扫帚如火柴棍似的，一把接一把跃入他们各自的手中。

詹妮同样转过身，她扎高的马尾随着转身的动作在阳光下扬起。在骑上她的光轮1500之前，尖头叉子眯眼扬头看向我的方向。望远镜帮我看清了她朝我咧出的笑容，它同那天早上的晨光交织得难舍难分。于是我也忍不住笑了，像以往一样朝她挥挥我们金红相间的围巾。果不其然，詹妮比了个鬼脸给我，威胁地晃了晃拳头。

光轮1500嗖地从地上一跃而起，詹妮骑上它，像只矫捷的云雀般窜进了天空里。

从始至终，她没有多看伊万斯一眼。除非算上休息间隔，她向地面降落时注意到他，然后礼貌地点头算作招呼。

当时的我以为这不是一件坏事。

“布莱克？”伊万斯皱着眉头望向我，“你有什么想对我说的？”

“只是好奇，”我斜靠在栏杆上朝他微笑，“你最近来球场可够频繁的啊。”

如果说伊万斯身上有什么令我勉强称得上欣赏的东西，大概就是这一点——他不是那种在我冲他们笑时蠢头蠢脑摇头摆尾的货色。他只是面不改色地回答：“我不觉得关注院队训练有什么问题。”

“可基于你近来光顾球场的频率显著提升了很多，我不得不假设你爱上了某颗横冲直撞的游走球。”

“布莱克，你的品味不具有普适性。”

“当然。”我从方才斜靠的栏杆上跃下走近他，“我更喜欢金飞贼。”

伊万斯微微眯起眼，我一边努力维持着波澜不惊的神色与他对视一边在心底不忿，这混蛋现在怎么已经比我高上了半个脑袋。

“别告诉我你是要挑选球场作为你期末备考的场地新宠。”我把目光落在他手中那本《高级变形术》上。

“我接下来要去图书馆。”

“是个理由。”我点点头，“不过如果我是你，我不会在看球时抱着这些垃圾。”

一抹古怪的表情在他瘦削的脸上一闪即逝。我在心底默念，愿梅林保佑我别知道那是不是一个笑容。如果它是，我可能会朝他拔出魔杖。

“既然你不是专程挑球场来复习，那么——”我压低声音，“不论你来观众席做什么，我都希望你不要干扰她练习。”

伊万斯盯着我：“我以为你会对她更有信心一点。”

“没有人比我对她更有信心。”我冷冷道，“但我不信任你。”

“虽然我不喜欢你，不过实事求是地讲，我还算佩服你。伊万斯。”伊万斯眼底闪过一抹讶色，我接着道，“所以，别让我恨你。”

“你大概从斯内普那儿或多或少也有了解过——我可不是什么好对付的对手。”

“我记住了。”半晌沉默后，他礼貌也冷淡地点了点头，我让出一条路，伊万斯犹豫了一下，一言不发地离去。

我注视着他泛起红色的耳朵，突然觉得后悔。早知如此，其实我大可不必说这些废话的。

自上六年级以来，詹妮似乎已经把前两年对伊万斯的狂热丢到了阿兹卡班，她没有在他面前故意弄乱过头发，没有再主动招惹斯内普，没有兴高采烈地把献给利昂·伊万斯的围巾往腰上绑。这些迹象，他同样不可能一无觉察。

我原本可以直截了当地告诉他，拜您所赐，对尖头叉子而言，有关利昂·伊万斯的记忆终于成为非洲树蛇皮那样干秃秃的标本了。这比什么都保险安全。

可我为什么没有呢？

小天狼星·布莱克——我狠狠嚼起一块吹宝超级泡泡糖，而后越吹越大，直到泡泡在我眼前炸开，数不清的粉色气泡在空气里轻巧地浮动，我挥手把它们赶开——你真是个无可救药的白痴。

“谢了，伙计。”詹妮一把接过我扔给她的纸袋，揭开来咬了一口，“咝——你是从斯莱特林那里拿的？”

“你怎么猜出来的？”我一边津津有味地回忆雷古勒斯皱巴巴的脸一边问。尖头叉子从蜂蜜馅饼上抬起头，嘴角还亮晶晶的，愤愤不平：“他们桌子上的馅饼总是比我们香得多！”

我们头顶的阴云纠缠翻滚，沉沉压境，明天的比赛要面对的天气想必令人恼火。尖头叉子拖着扫帚，有一口没一口地咬着蜂蜜馅饼和我扯白烂话，我们就这样披着傍晚渐渐弥漫起来的凉气向城堡走去。

路过球场出口时，她的脚步顿了一下。

她朝看台微微转过头，目光定在一个这一年来给我们都留下印象的位置。最近格兰芬多为备战魁地奇杯而紧锣密鼓训练的一个月里，那里几乎总是空空荡荡。

我走出几米后站在原地等她。直到她转过身。

尖头叉子用三两口匆忙地把剩下的馅饼吞下肚，满不在乎地掸掸手指，拖着扫帚朝我跑过来。

比赛开始没有多久，头顶的云层就恶意而痛快地扯开了口袋。明明还是下午，可翻滚的浓云已经把天搅成了一片漆黑。霍琦夫人的暂停哨挣扎着从咆哮的响雷里钻出，尖头叉子为首，格兰芬多球员们模糊的金红色影子一个接一个降落，聚集在场地一角的大帐篷下。

“这点小雨可阻挠不了我们领先斯莱特林三百分。”尖头叉子轻蔑地说。她用魔杖敲敲眼镜，施了一个防水咒，重新戴上它后，在干干净净的镜片后朝所有人眨了眨眼，“别忘记我们之前的战术，小心闪电——现在，走吧！”

“Si，好姑娘，到最高的看台上去等着抓拍我捉住飞贼的帅气——痛，你这个疯婆娘！”她捂着脑袋佯作发怒，狠狠地瞪我，脚下倒没停，我双手揣兜翻给她一对白眼，同他们一起撩开帘子。不过那之后，有个人的出现倒是让我稍稍惊讶了一下。

利昂·伊万斯撑着伞站在外面。看到我们出来，他的表情也没什么改变，至多是眼神移动了一下——朝大家礼貌地点头致意后，他把目光停在了尖头叉子脸上。

“加油。”雨水响如惊涛骇浪翻滚，其中还交错着响雷的声音，是以这句话的内容我是通过辨别口型猜出的，但我想尖头叉子大概是清楚地听见了。

在队友们促狭的起哄声里，她微微扬起下巴，露出一个她从前并不曾在他面前展现过、但我却无比熟悉的笑容，带着势在必得的傲然，“当然。”

可我怎么会看不出她的眼睛有多亮呢。

我披着斗篷回到最高的看台上，莱姆斯把伞朝我倾斜过来：“怎样？”

“她搞得定的。”我把望远镜举到眼前，银绿色和金红色的点子们已纷纷散开，然而哗哗啦啦的雨水在镜片上乱跑，使我看不到詹妮的影子，更别提那颗小小的金飞贼了。

我喃喃着咒骂了一句，莱姆斯注视着我焦躁地拍打那劣质便宜货的动作叹了口气，接过它来：“防水防湿。”

我抿紧嘴，向他道了声谢，重新把望远镜举到眼前。詹妮在紊乱的气流里穿梭，密密麻麻的雨点完全浸透了她的衣服，她看上去同一节激流中打转的木节无二。

但我从没怀疑过她会放过那枚金飞贼。直到她在马上要握住它时猝不及防地被游走球从三十英尺的高度撞落为止。

如果不是坐在低处坐席的伊万斯——是的，伊万斯，我无数次想劝说詹妮别再傻呵呵地惦记的那个胡萝卜头伊万斯，被三年级的我们背后取笑除了枯燥的魔咒学和恶心的魔药学外一无可取的书呆子伊万斯——从离地面几近的看台上跳进烂泥里施了一个防护咒，我真怀疑我事后还能不能见到一个全须全尾的尖头叉子在我面前活蹦乱跳。

雷古勒斯捉住了飞贼。他是个优秀的找球手。但就像现在的我记不清他留给我的背影一样，我记不清他有没有骄傲地举起那个圆球了。我必须可悲地承认那天的我确实不曾关心他的眼睛——不曾关注他难得骄傲地明亮着的时刻。

而以后大概更不会有机会了。

那天，隔着肆意横流的雨水帘幕，尖头叉子在杂草淤泥混杂的狼藉里朝我艰难地眨眨眼，歪掉的镜片上溅着肮脏的泥点。她没有像三年级那次一样伸出手拥抱我，虽然像那次一样，她又只有一条好使的手了。

“我们输了。”她低声说。那条受伤的手臂以一个诡异的角度弯曲着。

而我没有再像三年级时一样强硬地要求她先去校医院。小天狼星·布莱克你真他妈自私。

我拥抱了她。让她那条完好的手臂勉强地绕过我的脖子，她把下巴搁在我肩上，发抖。

“我们下次会赢的。这次只是意外。”我说。

“这是决赛。”

“闭嘴。”我瞪着她黯淡的眼睛凶她，“我们又不是今年就毕业——再说，这种小场面算什么？你可是还要带英格兰队出线呢，少说这种没出息的话。”

她给我挤了一个比哭还难看的笑脸。但好歹是笑脸。我不奢求更多。

我搀着她站起来，她金红球衣下摆完全黑了。我的袜子大概也差不多。占据看台四分之一的绿色狗尿苔在骚动，可那他妈关我们什么事。

莱姆斯忧心忡忡地朝我们走来。他大半衣服都被雨水打得湿透了。格兰芬多队的球员们，马琳，弗兰克，乔伊——他们朝我们两个落汤老鼠拥过来。有一个人原本离我们最近——因为他为了施一个防护咒语从看台上跳了下来——此时已经被他们超过了。他深红的头发被劈头盖脸砸下的雨水浸得透湿，以从未有过的狼狈贴在额头上。他走路时身体莫名朝一侧倾斜，但他碧绿的眼睛——随着我们一瘸一拐靠近迎接我们的人们，我终于看清——在瓢泼雨中一瞬不瞬。

其实他原本应该是和大家一起走过来的，只是笨拙地扭了脚，就落在了后面。但就在詹妮用她还能用的手臂勉强地朝迎接我们的人们比了个手势后不久，伊万斯好像下定了什么决心一般，拖着他受伤的腿走得快了些许。

于是我——这个自私的大脚板——放慢了和尖头叉子向前走去的速度。

因为我知道在这之后，我就该放开她的手了。

08 灶上热汤咕嘟响

那天下午注定不是个适合飞行的天气。浓重的乌云堆积如不怀好意抻开四肢的巨人。我透过阁楼狭小的窗户瞪了它们半天，狠狠地从一大堆杂物里拽出我的飞天扫帚。

“噗！”

随着扫帚稳稳地落到我掌心，那个多嘴多舌、被虫蛀得满脸麻子的梳妆台吐出一团灰，痛苦地吱呀乱叫起来，把我吓了一跳。不能用魔杖到底是哪个混球制定的愚蠢规定？我一面咳嗽一面拍打着眼前弥漫开的灰尘，喃喃骂着那台蠢桌子，恨不能给它来个粉身碎骨好让它彻底闭嘴，别再重复沃尔布加那套把我耳朵磨起茧的疯言疯语。

等那台梳妆镜的大喊大叫终于变成哼哼唧唧后，我透过飘飞的灰尘看见一双灰眼睛。同我自己的相比，它们颜色深些，像色泽更纯粹的曜石。小时候我羡慕它们，甚至不止一次想过如果我是个男孩，会不会也有这样一双眼睛——像我幼稚心灵里仍然威严可敬的父亲和眼下我所有长辈中唯一还为之保留几分敬意的阿尔法德叔叔，而不是像总是对我的我行我素歇斯底里指责的母亲。小时候我捉弄这双眼睛的主人，故意用荒唐的幽灵故事和自己编的“恶咒”惹得那眼睛眼泪汪汪。可那个圆圆脸的小男孩末了还是会犹犹豫豫蹭近我，要么眨巴着湿漉漉的眼睛尝试去拉我的手，要么掂着光脚丫悄悄推开禁闭室的门，给我送一顿他藏起来的晚饭。

他会在我背过身不理他自顾自嚼东西时候顽固地蹭过来挨着我坐下，胖乎乎的手指像小白萝卜头。捏起来温热，软软的很好玩。

而现在他站在阁楼门口。没有再上前一步。那双眼睛在昏暗局促的阁楼里微微发亮，带着这些年来我终于习惯的失望和责怪。

“你来做什么？”

他没有理会我，微微皱着眉头看我，用他十五岁原本还看的过去的脸做傻兮兮小老头一样的表情：“你要去哪儿？”

“与你无关。”我犹豫了一下，还是说出了他的名字，“雷吉，回去吧。”

“你要去哪儿？”他顽固地问，“安多米达？还是波特？”

“有区别吗。”我弯着眼角笑笑，“你总不会给我寄信吧。”

他默了一默：“如果你向母亲道歉——”

“道歉。”我毫无感情地重复了一遍，一种可怕的寒冷袭击了我的手指，长袍下手臂的某处开始抽痛，我记不清自己有没有不受控地伸手握紧它，“我为什么需要向一群歇斯底里的血统论疯子道歉。”

我知道他明白我的弦外之音，而且他知道我知道他明白。那双炭一样的眼睛里火苗疯狂地摇晃了一下，可他什么也没说，只是深吸了一口气：

“如果你真的——”他凝视着我手中的扫帚，“你不可能再回来的。”

“你是代表布莱克家族对我宣布驱逐令么？伟大的雷古勒斯阁下？”我笑了，用他绝对不会喜欢的方式，“那太谢谢您了。我求之不得。”

我一把掀开了窗户，卷着潮湿水汽的风长驱直入，涤荡了发霉的肮脏空气，我的扫帚浮入半空。我可没什么兴趣看未来的布莱克家主谴责我这个叛徒的表情。

我驶入云层，穿透那团云絮时如同沉入黑湖，可恶，我忘了用防水咒——抹开眼前湿塌塌的刘海时，我这样想。冻得僵硬的指头像钩子一样勉强把握着扫帚的平衡，我伏下身体，暗自希望自己胸中的火苗也能被冻结成冰块下沉，这样我可以更清醒一点，免得一不留神掉下去，还伴着某个阴魂不散的声音，做好久沼泽似的噩梦。

“你从不那样叫我。”

如果我临走时听到的不是幻觉——那么我没想到他还记得这个。可他真的是这样说的吗？我不确定。

而他不会给我答案了。昨天（还是前天?），一个帮食死徒倒卖魔药的胖子告诉我他死了。

我睁开眼睛，眼前是麻瓜公寓房间漆得乱七八糟的天花板。

我撑着床沿起身，还没掀开被子就觉得头晕，不由按着脑袋。这时某个傻瓜推门而入：“你感觉好一点没？”

“一点都不好。”我悻悻道，这话出口才意识到自己的嗓子哑到没法听，喉咙里像有把小锉刀来回地磨，“我怎么了？”

“感冒了。”她皱眉，“火焰威士忌不是预防这个的？”

“……虫尾巴的胡说八道你也信？”

“那你为什么喝那么多？”

“我……”我还没来得及反驳，一个喷嚏冲口而出，“阿嚏！”

尖头叉子把手放下，慢条斯理地往我被子上抹。我警告她敢那样做就从我的公寓里滚出去。

“威胁无效。”她做了个恶狠狠的鬼脸，“如果你想饿死就赶我走好咯。”

当她把那锅压根看不出是什么玩意儿的东西端给我时，我认真地打量了它们一会，抬起头真诚地说：

“你可以现在离开我的房子吗？”

“你不想尝尝看吗？”她绷着脸，受了侮辱似的问。

“相比被毒死，我宁愿——咳咳咳——阿嚏！”

梅林的鼻孔啊。我边头晕眼花地用纸巾擦鼻子边难以置信地想，我竟然会被感冒折腾得连一句话都说不利索。过去在霍格沃茨时，城堡里也不是没有流行过来势汹汹的感冒，但我一直百毒不侵，从来都是在詹妮和彼得一把鼻涕一把泪时跑校医院取止咳药水的那个——怎么，这回轮到我自己耳朵里蒸汽开花了？

“没有我你可怎么办啊。”她夸张地叹了口气。我想甩掉她摸我额头的手，没成功。

“今天下午我去圣芒格拿止咳药水。”她宣布，不怀好意地抓过我的手握在手心里，我掐着鼻梁深吸了一口气，为了不在她蛮不讲理输送给我的灼热暖意进攻里发抖倒下。

“我迫不及待地想看你像火车头一样吐蒸汽了，Puppy Pads。”

她说，仍然握着我的手，没有放开。

【上篇完】


End file.
